After three decades of research, controversy continues on whether otitis media, one of the most common illnesses in early childhood, causes later developmental sequelae. Several recent studies and evidence-based reports examining the linkages of otitis media, hearing, and later speech, language, and learning have provided new information concerning this controversy. The focus of this research conference (Otitis Media, Hearing, and Language Learning Sequelae) is to use an evidence-based medicine model to: a) review current research on the effects of otitis media on children's hearing and development (i.e., speech, language, cognition, behavior, and academic achievement); b) define gaps in this research; and c) identify future directions for research, including study designs, populations, measures, and statistical methods. The conference target audience is scientists and practitioners from multiple disciplines, including speech-language pathologists, audiologists, developmental and cognitive psychologists, pediatricians, family physicians, and otolaryngologists. This interdisciplinary meeting will increase communication among the participants, foster the development of partnerships, and encourage future research. The conference will begin with a presentation discussing otitis media developmental sequelae as a health care concern, using an evidence- based medicine model. Next, previous research and ongoing prospective studies of otitis media and hearing, speech, language, and academic sequelae will be presented. Following each of these presentations, a panel will discuss and synthesize the research presented, identify gaps in the research, and define future directions. The speakers will be leading otitis media, hearing, and developmental researchers, who are conducting longitudinal studies. Funds are requested for travel and support for invited speakers, conference administration, publicity, and dissemination of the results. This conference will provide an important forum for researchers and practitioners to synthesize the results of research on otitis media, hearing, and language learning sequelae and will define an agenda for otitis media developmental research in the 21st century.